<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Bound to experiment by Cynooo</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226026">Bound to experiment</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynooo/pseuds/Cynooo'>Cynooo</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bondage, Dubious Consent, Edgeplay, Female Solo, Gen, Nipple Play, Predicament Bondage, Self-Bondage, Spell Failure, Whipping</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 02:13:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,580</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25226026</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cynooo/pseuds/Cynooo</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>One-shot of Hermione Granger experimenting with some restricted (and restricting) magic and getting herself into some trouble by being a bit careless. Set before the final battle at Hogwarts, but after Hermione turned 18. Solo Hermione, no other characters or creatures.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Bound to experiment</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There was an eerie calmness in the house tonight, Hermione noticed. She was home alone for the weekend, so the quiet wasn't unexpected, but something still felt strange to her. Not quite able to pin down the source of the feeling she returned to her reading.</p><p>It was a tedious tome. She'd expected more when she 'borrowed' it from the restricted section of Hogwarts' library. One of a number of books focused on aspects of defensive magic that she had believed could be useful in their struggle against the Dark Lord, this one named "Binding of Wizards". Certainly the book was very thorough in its description of the spells, there were numerous different variations and iterations, but in the end that's all they were, modifications and mutations of the one basic binding spell that she already knew and endless lists of pros and cons for each situation. She turned another page and suddenly the tone of the book changed, it turned into a more engaging and enigmatic style, as opposed to the dreary lists and scholarly droning of previous chapters.</p><p>"... What had originally been only an academic exercise has turned into so much more. Where other spells fail to incapacitate a wizard for longer periods of time, I have finally succeeded!" Hermione straightened her back and stretched her arms, then eagerly read on: "Others have been going at it all wrong, but now my encyclopedic knowledge of mundane bindings is finally paying off. Stronger binds, tighter grips or greater power, none of those truly matter, a skilled wizard will overcome them eventually regardless, if given enough time. But my creation, my marvelous... extreme caution." That last sentence made no sense at all she thought to herself. It was only then that she noticed a page was missing between 'marvelous' and 'extreme caution'. She went on reading the text, but the author's enthusiasm was gone again. "Advantages include its ability to lock on to fleeing targets and duration of at least 24 hours. Disadvantages are few, however the spell should not be used in extremely constrained spaces, like a cage or the back of a wagon, for obvious reasons."</p><p>The tome went on with its usual drivel, but Hermione's mind had wandered off to what information the missing page could possibly hold. Some experimentation would be required. She gathered up some supplies, a dress mannequin, some of her clothes, her wand, a notepad and pen, and finally the tome. Extreme caution was mentioned so she could hardly test the spell on a person, therefore she dressed the mannequin in one of her jackets from Hogwarts, a skirt from her uniform and to top it off a pointy hat her mother gave to her as a joke. She herself was wearing her muggle clothes, jeans and a t-shirt. It felt a bit weird, thinking about magic or even practicing it in those clothes, but she had decided she would just have to get used to the idea eventually. The ambitious young wizard had setup her experiment in the attic of the home. A spacious area with boxes lining the walls. It was the only room in the house where she'd be comfortable doing the spell, as the other places were either too cramped or, in case of the garden or shed, too exposed to the outside world. The attic had no windows to show any light from the spell and she was comfortable any sounds would be muted by the newly installed insulation materials. An ideal place for practice, or at the very least as good as it was going to get outside the confines of Hogwarts.</p><p>Hermione took a deep breath and read the spell from the first line of its entry in the tome: "Constringio Statum, Commutatus!" she sternly commanded, pointing her wand at the mannequin. A small bolt of bluish light erupted from the tip of her wand and shot at the imitation wizard. And it went right through it... The ball bounced around to attack the unsuspecting dummy several more times, to no avail. In one of the passes Hermione was able to see that what had originally seemed like a single ball of light was actually a cloud of no small amount of small rings. She put her wand aside and reached for her notepad to write down these new findings. As soon as she dropped her wand the ball stopped dead in mid-air. This gave her some pause and made her more than a little suspicious about the proceedings. The book mentioned that the spell would find its target on its own. What if it would decide that she was the intended target, she was the only wizard in the vicinity after all. Instead of going for the notepad, she reached for her wand again, but in the flicker of a moment the cloud of rings burst forth again and smashed into her with a force that knocked the wind out of her as she fell backward and out of reach of the wand.</p><p>The orb had vanished, the spell had backfired and the mannequin just stood there, mocking her with that stupid hat and faceless features. She'd been bested by an inanimate puppet while preparing to fight the most dangerous dark wizards the world had ever seen. She went to get up and gather up her things again, but as soon as she moved the distinctive blue light of the orb reappeared. Except now it seemed to be coming from her body itself! Still slightly disoriented from the impact she scrambled to get up. All over her body the tiny rings were slithering around, changing shapes and sizes, feeling cool to the touch of her pale skin under her clothes.<br/>
Some of the rings seemed to have found their destination  and locked in place. There were now rings around her forearms, her wrists, her neck and the top of her head. Two of them were even pulling her hair into a ponytail. One fastened around her waist as another two moved up to her upper torso, settling just above and just below her breasts, making them perk up ever so slightly under her shirt. Dozens more rings settled around every extremity; her thighs, knees, ankles and even her fingers.</p><p>Frantically she tried to make a move for her wand, but in a sudden surge of energy the rings on her arms and hands jerked her arms straight up and she had to stand on her toes to even reach the ground. Hermione gasped out of surprise at the sudden motion, and as she did a ring shot into her mouth and expanded, forcing her mouth wide open.</p><p>The rings began pulsing in that strange bluish glow and her clothes just... evaporated. Holes appearing slowly in her jeans and shirt, exposing more and more of her soft skin and of the pulsing bonds that held her. In minutes her clothes were little more than scraps as they slid down off her body. She had not been wearing a bra and her breasts stood proud in the cool air of the attic room. In all the commotion she hadn't really noticed that the temperature had dropped several degrees during the spell, but her nipples had and they hardened instantly as they came in contact with the chilling air.</p><p>She had little time to ponder on the significance of that though, as the spell was in gear again. The binds around her waist moved her forward an inch as the rings around her thighs pulled her legs backward a little. The movement was miniscule, but it arced her spine and pushed her panty clad bottom out in an extremely enticing posture. As she stood there, nearly nude and quite uncomfortable, the binding around her waist began to glow a brighter blue. This ring was the widest of them all, a little over 2 inches wide and strapped around her like a belt, covering her bellybutton. There, at her front, a shining blue rope appeared from the belt. She could feel the rope crawl and creep its way down to  and under her panties. She shivered as the rope was colder than the other shackles and felt it slink between her lips and slide its smooth texture against her womanhood. The rope continued its journey and she let out a soft moan while the spell found its way up again between her cheeks, never letting its chilling touch stray from the nubile wizard's most delicate parts.</p><p>Hermione's delicate groan tightened into a sharp grunt when the cord reached the belt again and she was acutely reminded that the magic she used was indeed a bondage spell and not a pleasure charm. The cord contracted and bit harshly into her frail flesh. The rope let out an intense burst of light and a small shiver of motion and her panties just disintegrated, baring her captivating features as they strained under the pressure of the bright blue strand. Even though there was no one present to see her, she felt a slight blush appear on her face. The spell was still in motion and finishing up maneuvering Hermione's resisting body into its intended position. It clenched her legs together as if the bonds on her left and right side were one, and every part of the invocation moved up, lifting her from the ground, suspending her in the attic.</p><p>It was an inspiring sight, her entire body bared and completely stretched vertically. At the very top her hands clenched into fists by the bindings, the insides of her wrists forced together. Her elbows seemingly free, but in fact held locked in a natural and comfortable position. Her beautiful long hair pulled back into a ponytail, hanging easy down her back. The ring in her mouth impeding her ability to speak,  keeping her mouth opened wide. A small drizzle of saliva dropping from her alluring lips onto her perked up breasts as they quivered slightly under her uneasy breathing. Her back compelled into an elegant arc that accentuated the stunning rounding of her shapely behind. The sleek surface of the rope going down and back up past her flower, simultaneously biting into her and feeling as if it moved effortlessly like a stream of solid light. Her graceful legs held in a iron tight grip unable to move even an inch, and her exquisite feet pointing downward sharply, yet unable to touch the floor by a mere hair.</p><p>The beauty of the pose was nevertheless wholly lost on Hermione, as her mind raced to find a way out. Minutes of absolute silence went by as she gathered up her will to break the magic of the cursed spell, but every attempt just slid off the incantation's very being. She visualized it as if she was grasping at a flow of liquid with nothing but her bare hands, an utterly futile venture. Until that one moment of clarity where she was able to see the mechanics behind the flow and claw at it in her mind to turn off the stream. The thought had barely manifested in her mind or she could feel a sharp, pinching pain at her breasts. She let out a high pitched squeal and looked down to discover that two tiny new rings had appeared, each around a nipple and evidently able to contract and squeeze the nipples they encompassed. A feat they immediately demonstrated once more, drawing another light cry from Hermione's already forcibly opened mouth. There was some malice to the second pinch as the rings twisted then pulled at her nipples slightly in the tail end of the movement.</p><p>All of a sudden the bands holding her in place seemed to loosen, and the young witch fell to the floor. She wasted no time and hastened to get away, but the bands had tightened again and were moving her body around as a rag doll. She felt helpless as a marionette puppet in the hands of an invisible puppeteer, forced to play along for the next act of his twisted show. While she was held face down on the floor, arms behind her back, knees held together and bent as they were pulled towards her arms. In a similar fashion he arms were drawn to her legs, arcing her back in an uncomfortable hogtie. The binding spell was apparently not yet satisfied with the discomfort offered by the strained position, for it lifted her a few inches off the ground by the bonds on her arms and ankles. When she stopped moving the ring holding her hair in a ponytail gave her head a rough tug, jerking her head back. The ordeal was completed with yet another piercing pinch and pull at her already aching nipples.</p><p>Since any form of movement was now impossible and even trying to do so had become painful, Hermione saw only one way out. She focused and tried conjuring up the image of the inner workings of the entrapment spell once more. A task made exceedingly difficult by her agonizing position and the irregular, unpredictable and cruel pinches her nipples had to endure. Several minutes passed, but eventually she felt like her efforts were leading towards a solution. That's when the spell reacted once more, its effect wasn't as sudden this time though. Instead, the rings that were torturing her nipples started rippling out across her supple breasts, keeping a constant yet pleasing pressure on the skin they touched. The rhythmic motion mirroring a pair of hands massaging away the soreness they had previously caused. Next thing, a small orb appeared out of the belt around her waist. It seemed somewhat out of place, being yellow of color and warm to the touch, opposed to the blue cold of the bindings. Like a bead on a string the tiny sphere made its way down the rope towards Hermione's maiden womanhood, while it hummed with a pleasant buzz of gentle vibration. When it reached her most sensitive spot, it felt better than anything she had experienced before.</p><p>There was even more mercy coming  from the restraining spell as she was repositioned into a much more comfortable posture. She was now lying on her back on the floor, arms and legs spread out wide. There was no chance of physically escaping, the bindings were all still there, but for the first time since the spell started its sadistic routine there was also no strain on her body. Even the ring that was forcing her mouth open and unable to call out had disappeared, giving her jaw some much needed relief. For a moment she considered shouting for help, but quickly realized that she both didn't want anybody to find her fully exposed like this, nor could a muggle actually do anything about it. Meanwhile, the steady rhythm of the rings massaging her breasts and the movements of the magical orb over her womanhood had quite the effect. Her breathing had gotten much heavier and her hips were grinding against the restraints, longing for a stronger motion to help her find relief. But every time she was edging closer to a climax the spell subsided and the vibrations were reduced to near nothingness. Had her hands been free the first priority would no longer be escape, but satisfying her frustrated desires.</p><p>Fifteen minutes must have passed by, the period between rotating to new poses as she had noticed before. She was hoisted to her feet and forced to bend over, arms folded behind her back, legs straight and slightly spread. The time she spent in her previous position had gone by so quickly that only now she noticed that she hadn't made a single attempt to break the bonds during that phase. The vibrating sphere resumed its duties and Hermione felt her mind begin to wander again. She thought of Ron, how he could slide up to her and she'd be helpless to stop anything he wished to do... But she instantly snapped out of it again. She was in trouble, help wasn't coming and all her concentration was required for getting out! With all of her renewed energy and focus she reached into her mind again for a counter to the curse.</p><p>She had barely resumed tying to tear apart the bindings in her mind when the vibrating orb instantly disappeared. The rhythmic stroking of her breast was gone and the ring in her mouth rematerialised and spread her mouth wide open once more. The malicious pinching of her nipples was back as well, but before she could squeal there came a swishing sound and a stinging pain across the cheeks of her bottom. Hermione gasped for air in shock at the sudden torment. She looked behind her as best she could through the bondage and saw a small single tail whip had come into being. It was made of the same ethereal substance as the bindings, glowing bright blue. There was nothing holding the whip, but it promptly demonstrated that it didn't need anyone to guide it. Another harsh lash was placed across Hermione's delicate back end. A thin red line had formed where the first blow landed and a second one was forming just below it. The whip wasted no time and promptly fired off a salvo of three strokes in rapid succession. At first Hermione had managed to keep her composure, but now she let out a muffled scream and tears started forming in her eyes.</p><p>The spell seemed to be unfazed by her whimpering and pinched her nipples as it had already done too often, squeezing, twisting and pulling even more viciously than before. The cord running through her womanhood that had given her so much delight when it was populated by the vibrating orb tightened and bit into her more than it had done at the start. Hermione was at the end of her rope and only now did she realize what the spell really was. It worked like quicksand did, and every bit of struggle and effort put into escaping was only making matters worse. The description of the spell had mentioned that it would be active for 24 hours. A panicked thought raced across her mind. If the spell would be active for that long she would be whipped to shreds. Her peril wasn't just humiliating and painful, but it threatened her life as well! Three more quick lashes of the whip landed on her bottom and by now she was just sobbing, the first tears running down her face and falling to the floor of the old attic. In the minutes that followed she received five more strokes of the whip, although mercifully they were spaced out a bit more now. Two were aimed at her already striped bottom and three on the backside of her upper thighs. </p><p>A blindingly bright yellow light filled the air without warning and as it ebbed away so did all of Hermione's aches. What had happened, was there someone there, was she saved? There were no more cramps in her jaw from the ring in her mouth, no more oversensitive nipples from the torment they endured and most importantly no more marks from the whip strokes nor the accompanying anguish. But no one had come to her rescue, and the momentary respite was just an attribute of the spell, designed to keep its subject fresh to be broken over and over again. Fifteen minutes had apparently passed as her body was moved into another new posture. It was a simple one, wrists and ankles held together and her body hanging limply down from that. The pose perfectly exposed the entire length of her shapely legs' backside to the impulses of her bodiless tormentor's whip. Was this routine to be her fate for a full day? Being maneuvered into a compromising position, then tormented by whip and nippleplay, only to have the slate wiped clean again by the healing light so that the cycle could start anew. The whip swished through the air again, coming up short to lay a well aligned stroke across both cheeks, only hitting one as the tip landed on her tender private parts.</p><p>A small handful of positions later Hermione found herself on the floor again. She was on her knees, bent over with her face on the floor, legs spread wide and her arms under her body. The whip was alternating quick and short strokes between either butt cheek and her privates. A sensation she didn't entirely dislike, even though it did hurt. But maybe it was just the contrast with the harder full lashes she had endured that appealed to her. A flash of insight came to her as she was remembering the earliest stages of the cursed incantation. Her first attempt at escape was met with a punishment in the form of some torment of her breasts. But the second attempt was met with distractions. Finally the third attempt had gotten her punished again by introducing the whip and bringing back the breast torture. If the pattern would hold, then surely a fourth endeavor to escape would prompt another distraction. And heavens knew she could use another distraction. It was a gamble, she admitted to herself. And there was no way to be sure.</p><p>A particularly vicious twist and pull of both her nipples pushed her over the edge and she went for it. After all, things couldn't possibly get any worse...</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank you for making it to the end, hope you enjoyed it ;-)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>